His Boy
by Stephfunky
Summary: Who is this strange man, and why is he clinging to Watanuki? Surprise pairing, unusual pairing, yaoi. One-shot, maybe...


This day, March 22, had been an altogether normal day (as had many before it) up until the moment Watanuki Kimihiro crossed the thin line between the world in which he was born and Yuuko's world. Approximately 3 seconds after crossing said line, Watanuki's precious normalcy had been griped viscously by its weak neck and shaken wildly until it was a bare, vague memory(as had many normal days before it). After just a scant time in Yuuko's front yard (barely long enough for Watanuki to note that he needed to weed again soon, let alone reach the door), there was a low animalistic cry and the next thing the dichromatic eyed boy knew he was being embraced by something much larger then himself.

The man embracing him (he knew his attack hugger was male due to the extreme lack of breasts pressing anywhere against his person) was at least a foot taller than him, a rather impressive figure considering that Watanuki himself was anything but short. The shorter boy frowned darkly, his head tucked against the top of the man's rib cage and arms restricted by long, strong limbs. It had been such a good day too, but of course Yuuko had to ruin it and he was not at all amused by the actions of whichever friend/customer this was.

"Yuuko-_san!_" Watanuki called through clenched teeth, hissing slightly when adding the 'respectful' suffix. "A strange man is hugging me!"

The man made a slight whine in the back of his throat, obviously not excited about being called strange but also not offended enough to release him just yet. It was a strange noise to hear from someone of the human variety, as was the rather canine howl earlier that Watanuki was sure this man was also responsible for, but knowing Yuuko it was more likely that this man was not human.

"He's not a stranger," the witch called lazily from somewhere within the shop, a certain lilt of smug arrogance on her smoke damaged voice.

"You know him, you know him." Maru and Moro sang, dancing in haphazard yet strangely graceful circles on the front porch.

The brunette boy scowled darkly, straining to reign in his explosive (although apparently entertaining, if Doumeki's opinion was anything to go by) temper. "I know him, I know him," he mocked, pressing two fingers against the overly friendly man's pale forehead and pushing back gently. Said man blinked narrow, dark eyes down at him before cooing softly and giving him a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Watanuki froze, staring not so much at the man but rather at the empty space over his shoulders and to the left of his head. A steady rush of heat spread from the nape of the brunette boy's neck, around to his ears, and across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose before the proverbial kettle whistle blew and Watanuki began squirming and flailing wildly. Stepping back and watching Watanuki's wild and broken tirade, the man tilted his head to the side innocently in a child-like expression of curiosity as he squinted his dark eyes further.

"You kissed me!" Watanuki screeched, not even facing the man but rather yelling towards a lamppost as he spun and flapped without reason or pattern. "You kissed me! My first kiss was supposed to be for Himawari-chan (here the man growled lowly and was promptly ignored) but you stoooolllllllllleeeeeee iiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!!!"

The man pouted, his shoulders slumping as he jutted his head forward – peering at Watanuki's twisted form with a furrowed brow and slight whine. "Keeey-hhe-me chah-naa?" The taller of the two men said slowly, looking like the whole affair was ridiculously difficult.

"But NOOOOOOOOO You stole it! You're as bad as Doumeki-teme… well actually NO ONE IS WORSE THEN DOUMEKI, THE BASTARD CRETIN BUT YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO CLOSE!"

"Keee-hee-meh chah-naa?"

"How could you!? What will Himiwari think, knowing she was not my first kiss!?"

The man narrowed his eyes dangerously with a low growl, elongated fangs bared. He took a tight hold of Watanuki's shoulders, holding the boy in place and facing him. "Keeyee-hee-meh chah-naa!"

The smaller boy blinked very slowly, puzzling out the words. "Kimi-chan?"

"Ke-hee-meh chana." The other agreed with a proud nod.

"I AM NOT A GIRL! GOD YOU ARE AS BAD AS DOUMEKI! AND YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS SO YOU'RE EVEN WORSE! WHO ARE YOU!?"

The man whined like a kicked puppy, his pale brow wrinkling as he leaned forward and pecked Watanuki again. That whine… Watanuki considered his companion for the first time, taking in the man's other worldly (and definitely not human) appearance. The man was tall to the extreme with long, finely muscled limbs and slender pianist fingers. His narrow, pale face was all angles with a pointed chin and dramatic cheekbones. Ear length, wildly curly blond hair surrounded his face and several tadpole-esc red tattoos rather than eyebrows accompanied thin eyes. Atop his mane of hair was a pair of light golden dog-ears, matched by countless waving tails. Fox-tails.

"Mugestu?"

The tube-fox turned humanoid made a cooing noise that sounded suspiciously like chu before filching Watanuki's third kiss.

"Keee-he-meh chana!" Little pink and red hearts might as well started dancing about, because Mugetsu looked as if nothing made him happier than to say Watanuki's name.

Watanuki blinked slowly, shoulders slumped and mouth pressed into a thin line. "How… how are you like this?"

Mugetsu bounced on the balls of his feet, pointing over a slender shoulder at the open front door. "Yuuko-san."

"Oh so you get her name right…" Watanuki muttered, crossing his arms as he considered the situation.

The fox boy collapsed slightly, eyes wobbling. "Sawha ree, Kee-he-meh chana."

"It's fine – I'm sure you'll wait…" Watanuki paused, mentally replaying the last few seconds in his head. "Yuuko, did this to you?" Mugetsu nodded and Watanuki twitched before snatching the taller man's hand up into his own and marching inside. The pipe fox cooed, trotting along behind him with a grin so wide his eyes nearly disappeared. Maru and Moro slid the rice paper doors to Yuuko's lounge open as Watanuki and his hostage turned the corner, giggling between themselves about something or another. Releasing Mugetsu at the door, Watanuki continued until he was standing a mere foot or so from the sprawled witch on her fainting couch.

"Good afternoon, Watanuki – will you not be staying long?" Yuuko queried, glancing at him from the corner of her red eyes as she took a poof from her pipe. The smoke smelled more of opium than tobacco today – a sure sign that woman was in an exceedingly good mood today. Wither or not this was a good thing was yet to be seen, although past experience begged that it would end up being a very bad thing for Watanuki. He paused at her question, dropping his gaze to his feet that were still encased in twin black leather shoes. Oh… whoops. From the side of his peripheral vision Watanuki could see Mugetsu standing just where the smaller boy had left him, curling dirty monkey toes into the mats beneath his feet and seemingly enjoying the spongy texture if the small smile was anything to go by.

Anger derailed, Watanuki shifted his gaze back to Yuuko. "Ah no – I will, I was just too distracted."

"Oh? Whatever by?"

With that single statement, Watanuki's righteous fury burst forth again and he clenched his fists to restrain from flailing. Again. "By that, THAT'S WHAT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING." The boy yelled, jerking his arm to gesture at Mugetsu.

"Oh _that._ Hmm," Yuuko sucked at her pipe, tilting her head back to look at the drop tile ceiling before turning her eyes to Mugetsu. "Would mind leaving for a moment, Watanuki and I must talk."

Mugetsu looked uncertain, darting his eyes between Watanuki and Yuuko. The fox's tails were shifting restlessly as he sidestepped closer to Watanuki.

"I promise nothing will happen to your human," Yuuko assured, smirking slightly around the silver mouthpiece of her pipe.

Sighing, Watanuki nodded. "There's some fried tofu in the fridge, why don't you have some while we talk?"

Mugetsu perked considerable at the mention of his favorite food, throwing Watanuki one last vaguely uncertain look before wandering off.

Yuuko and Watanuki waited in silence for a few seconds, listening as Maru and Moro sang about tofu in the distance. "You shouldn't treat him like a child." Yuuko finally said, blowing a few smoke rings absently.

"Excuse me?"

"Mugetsu, you shouldn't treat him like a child. You'd be surprised by just how intelligent and aware he is."

"He just has a communication problem."

"Not at all," the black haired witch disagreed, rolling onto her side to regard him through heavy lidded eyes. "He understands you and me perfectly – he simply isn't used to using him mouth in the way required to speak."

"Why did you do that to him?"

"Do what?"

Watanuki glared, one eye a fiery gold and the other the deep blue of the ocean. It was a beautiful mix of the elements to be sure, but not at all intimidating to one such as her. "Why did you make him human… or whatever he is?"

Yuuko grinned, tipping her head back again so that obscenely long strand of silky hair fell over her shoulders – exposed in the blue empire waisted dress she sported today. "He asked me to," she supplied, nodding slightly in agreement with herself.

"He asked you?"

"Wished more like, but none the less." Yuuko grinned at the ceiling, smoke drifting prettily about her spindly frame.

Watanuki huffed. This woman was graceful even when doing drugs. "Why?"

"I don't know," Yuuko answered, taking another lungful from her pipe. "It is not my place to ask a customer the reasons behind their wish. He wanted to be human – or as much of one as he could be – and I granted it. He will remain this way for the rest of his life."

"Just like that," Watanuki said softly, looking anywhere but the witch. He shouldn't be surprised, but he would've liked to hope that she had the best interests of her friends at least in mind. "You don't even care why. You don't care if it could end up hurting him?"

"I said nothing of the like, Watanuki-kun." Yuuko replied, smiling an all-knowing sort of grin that made him angry every time he saw it.

"But you just -"

"I said I didn't know and I didn't ask, but I've a fair guess as to why our pipe fox would wish for such a thing." She blinked lazily at the ceiling before turning her head to regard him. "If I'm right (the added 'And I am,' went unspoken but understood none the less) then this wish will bring Mugetsu nothing but pure happiness."

Watanuki frowned, finally turning his face away to look in the general direction of the kitchen. "Was he really so unhappy the way he was?"

"Oh yes."

The boy clenched his fists slightly, scowling down at his feet. "Why?" He repeated, not bothering to look up.

"You really don't know? You have no idea?" Yuuko asked, sitting up and placing her pipe to the side.

Mugetsu, who slid the paper doors open and veritably skipped in – practically exuding all things sunshine and light, cut Watanuki's reply short. He stopped in front of Watanuki, slipping the unresisting boy's mouth open with deft fingers and pushing a small piece of fried tofu in. The smaller boy stared, chewing and swallowing on reflex which in turn caused Mugetsu to coo and bestow yet another quick kiss on him.

"Ohhhh! You're like a cute shonen ai! A dog and his boy!" Yuuko interrupted the moment with a cry bordering on squeal, her hands pressed together with fingers intertwined.

"Excuse me!" Watanuki screeched, flushing a pretty shade of red. "I am not some -" his triad was cut short by Mugetsu's hand placed over his mouth and the fox boy marched them both towards the exit. The pipe fox shot her a quick, startlingly knowing, warning glance before returning his attention to slightly struggling Watanuki. The door slid shut behind them but Yuuko continued to watch – as if she could still see them through the layers of rice paper.

"Kimi-chan!" Yuuko could hear Mugetsu cry happily from the hall.

"Oh, you've got it now."

Watanuki must have done something congratulatory like smile or pat Mugetsu's arm because a delighted yip sounded, promptly followed by a slight crash.

"WILL YOU STOP KISSING ME!?"

Yuuko smiled, flopping back down onto her beloved couch – uncaring of the now dead pipe pressing into her lower back. So Watanuki really didn't know.

"DON'T YOU DARE – AH JEEZ! STOP LICKING MY CHEEK!"

Well this could be fun.

**A.N. **Weet! I just recently got really into an anime called XXX-Holic and this bunny freaken pounced on me. I did a bit of research to see if it had already been done - but as far as I can tell I'm the first one to have EVER (O.o) done this pairing! It seemed surprising to me... I mean there's Harry/Hedwig fanfics out there (not that I'm saying that's a good thing... kinda creepy actually cuse the only ones I've ever seen featured her as an animal still), but none of this! It's so cute though... It may or may not end up being multi-chapter, depending on if there's enough demand (and inspiration) to warrant making it longer. I don't really have a title yet - I just can't think of anything! If you have any ideas for one, please share.  
Currently unbeta-ed.


End file.
